


Nolens volens

by Servena



Category: Tatort
Genre: Corpses, Gen, Sarcasm, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel und Boerne und eine Leiche – bzw. ein Teil davon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nolens volens

„Geben Sie mir mal die Lampe, Alberich.“ Der Professor schob die Brille auf seiner Nase hoch und beugte sich über den Seziertisch, während seine Assistentin ihm die Taschenlampe in die Hand drückte. Auf dem Metalltisch lag der Oberkörper einer Leiche, bereits in einem fortgeschrittenen Zustand der Verwesung. Trotz der Lüftung roch es in den Räumlichkeiten der Pathologie auch dementsprechend. Auf dem Rücken der Leiche war eine tiefe Wunde zu erkennen.

„Sehen Sie sich das mal an, Thiel, dieses Wundmuster ist wirklich hochinteressant“, sagte Boerne und beugte sich noch weiter über den Tisch. Der Hauptkommissar riskierte dagegen nicht mehr als einen kurzen Blick in seine Richtung. „Och nee, Boerne, echt nicht. Sagen Sie mir einfach, woran sie gestorben ist.“ Er stand mit dem Rücken zu der Leiche und fühlte sich offenbar mehr als unwohl in seiner Haut.

Boerne hatte inzwischen schon die Pinzette in der Hand. „Nun mal keine falsche Scheu. Diese Informationen könnten für ihre weitere Arbeit essentiell wichtig werden.“

„Dann schreiben Sie sie in Ihren Bericht“, entgegnete Thiel säuerlich.

„Ein wenig mehr Engagement in Ihrem Job würde Ihnen guttun. Alberich, reichen Sie mir mal – danke.“

„Ein bisschen weniger Engagement in meinem Job würde Ihnen auch guttun“, schoss Thiel zurück.

Daraufhin schwieg der Professor erstmal und widmete sich wieder mit voller Konzentration der Wunde des Opfers.

„Also?“, fragte Thiel schließlich ungeduldig.

Boerne krempelte die Ärmel seines weißen Kittels auf und rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Nun, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass uns nur der Torso zur Verfügung steht, kann ich natürlich keinerlei Aussagen über Verletzungen am Kopf oder den Extremitäten treffen -“

„Kommen Sie zum Punkt, Boerne.“

„Es handelt sich hier ohne Zweifel um eine weibliche Person, circa 20 bis 25 Jahre alt. Sie wurde mit einem Messerstich in den Rücken getötet, Größe und Länge der Klinge lassen sich auf den ersten Blick nicht exakt beurteilen. Anhand des Winkels können wir jedoch möglicherweise Aussagen über den Täter treffen.“

„Wie meinen Sie das?“, fragte Thiel.

„Stellen Sie sich mal so hin, ja, so“, Boerne drehte den Kommissar an den Schultern herum, „nehmen wir mal an, Sie sind das Opfer“ - „Wieso muss ich das Opfer sein?“ - „Das erklärt sich gleich. Ich würde ja auch Alberich nehmen, aber Größe“, er warf seiner kleinwüchsigen Mitarbeiterin einen bedeutenden Blick zu, „spielt hier eine essentielle Rolle.“

„Natürlich, Chef. Ich geh dann mal die Nummer 5 vorbereiten“, sagte diese und verschwand hinter der Abtrennung.

„Tun Sie das, Alberich.“

„Also was jetzt?“, fragte Thiel ungeduldig, der immer noch mit Boernes Händen auf seinen Schultern dastand.

„Ja, also, der Täter hat sein Opfer von hinten angegriffen, etwa so -“, er hob zur Verdeutlichung die Taschenlampe, „und dann zugestochen. Anhand des Winkels lässt sich zweifelsfrei feststellen, dass der Täter mindestens 30 Zentimeter größer war als das Opfer.“

Thiel drehte sich um. „Aber wir wissen nicht, wie groß das Opfer war.“

Boerne hielt den Zeigefinger in die Luft. „Genau. Anhand des Oberkörpers können wir nur schätzen, dass wir es hier mit einer durchschnittlich großen Person zu tun haben – durchschnittlich für eine Frau meine ich, also würde ich sagen, zwischen 1,60 und 1,80, aber wenn Sie es genauer haben wollen, bringen Sie mir die Beine.“

„Das sagen Sie so einfach“, murmelte der Kommissar. „Die drehen im Moment jeden Stein in dem Waldgebiet um, aber bis jetzt keine Spur.“

Boerne wuselte schon wieder am Tisch herum. „Der Kopf wäre übrigens auch ganz nett, zwecks Identifizierung. Am Torso lässt sich kaum etwas entdecken, was dazu beitragen könnte – keine Brustimplantate, auffällige Narben, Tattoos, Muttermale, nichts, nada, niente.“

Thiel seufzte. „Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Also war's das jetzt?“

„Finden Sie mir den Rest dieser bedauerlichen Person, dann kann ich Ihnen mehr sagen.“

Thiel wandte sich zur Tür. „Na, dann werde ich mal dem Suchteam Beine machen gehen. Bei dem Wetter im Wald herumzustapfen ist eigentlich nicht gerade meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung.“

Der Professor deckte gerade die Leiche wieder ab. „Tja, da haben Sie wohl keine Wahl, nolens volens*, wie man so schön sagt.“

Thiel warf dem Gerichtsmediziner einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Ihnen auch noch einen schönen Tag.“ Die Tür fiel hinter ihm zu.

 

_*Ob du willst oder nicht_


End file.
